A True Saiyan
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Story requested by LadiesWishMadness


Hi my name is Chi Chi who are you. I am Kakarot Saiyan warrior here to kill all humans now Good Bye. Please don't kill me I do anything you want. Anything you say. She nodded. well strip naked and we'll get started. Oh you want to fuck me. No I am going to fuck you. Chi Chi took off all he clothes and stood waiting. Kakarot grabbed Chi Chi and they started kissing.

Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Kakarot took off his underwear so he was just as naked as Chi Chi. He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. Chi Chi kissed back with just as much passion. Soon they were on the floor. Kakarot was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're beautiful Chi Chi don't ever forget that" Kakarot said. Chi Chi just smiled.

Kakarot's hands moved to Chi Chi's small breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and moulded Chi Chi's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Chi Chi complied and gasped as she felt Kakarot's hand play with her wet folds.

Kakarot was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Chi Chi moaned as she felt Kakarot's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Kakarot" she moaned. Kakarot peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Chi Chi. Chi Chi was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Kakarot" Chi Chi whimpered. "Let go Chi Chi" Kakarot said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Chi Chi let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Kakarot in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with lust and a sex drive. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Chi Chi said quietly. Kakarot moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Chi Chi's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Chi Chi gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. Kakarot had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Kakarot warned. "Please Kakarot, do it" Chi Chi whispered. Kakarot nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Chi Chi's barrier. Chi Chi screamed in pain. She then felt him stop and looked at Kakarot with a curious look. He then pulled back some. Chi Chi screamed in pain. Kakarot was fully in Chi Chi.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Chi Chi opened her eyes and looked at Kakarot. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Kakarot nodded back then slowly drew back. Chi Chi whimpered as she felt Kakarot's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Kakarot gained a rhythm and Chi Chi was matching it with her hips. Kakarot was kissing Chi Chi's face. Chi Chi had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with a man.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. "I'm fine Kakarot. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Chi Chi said. Kakarot looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Chi Chi nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Kakarot's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Kakarot began pumping away into Chi Chi and Chi Chi relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Kakarot's pace quicken. "Chi Chi, I'm going to come inside you soon. Chi Chi frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Kakarot, please no" she said. Yes your going to have my children or DIE. Chi Chi remand silent as Kakarot came in side her pussy.


End file.
